Voyage of a New Mob
Ember is one of the daughters of Pluto. Last season she had left the Bubble Guppies with her three teenage children and helped form a new group with two wild meerkats and one Kung Fu meerkat. Ember was pregnant and facing the aspect of raising her pups during the cold winter. Can the little group do it, or will the Embers die out? The Embers Rhymenoceros: dominant female, called Rhyme, Rhino, or Rhyno for short. Gianni: The dominant male, he is a wild male with unknown relations to Lil Ember: a small meerkat who is pregnant when the group is formed. Ducky, Petrie, and Chomper: Ember's teenager children The Neighbors Cattycalls Mob: a recently made mob of Lazuli meerkats with a Baobab rover as the dominant male. Ember briefly joins them before her removal. Gattaca Mob: a group who will make brief appearances, mainly for roving purposes. The dominant pair is Yelena, who is the last daughter of Risca and Izit, and Brences a wild male. Moomins: a group who also appears more for roving purposes. The dominant pair is Iloe who is the daughter of Grumpy and Zaphod and Muka, a wild male as well. Vivian Mob: A small group that recently has been rebuilding numbers. The Vivian are now lead by Odysseus and Houdini. Fillyjonks: A small mob that was made up from a Gattaca splinter group, the dominant pair is Little My (a Moomins female) and Spitfire, a Vivian rover. A Frosty Blow It is the end of summer, soon it will be winter and the Kalahari is preparing. For a small group of meerkats, time is something that is constantly breathing down their necks as they struggle to find enough food. For one meerkat in particular, it is even more of a struggle. The gray-brown female who seems plumper than the others is Ember. She is fatter because she is pregnant and her due date is rapidly approaching. Everyone is eager for the new pups to get here. Even Rhyne, who is probably pregnant by Gianni. Gianni has turned out to be a very good dominant male for Rhyne. She's more serious, while Gianni is social. He likes the researchers and the treats they bring. He likes Ember's children, unfortunately, Chomper doesn't return the likeness. Chomper has potential of being a dominant male one day, but right now it is much to soon. However, he's appointed himself Gianni's second in command. To Chomper, that just means bullying his brother, Petrie, the only other subordnnate male. As well as spending bonding time with Lil and Rhyne, in hopes that Lil will eventually mate with him in a month or two when he is old enough or that Rhyne will one day choose him over Gianni. Keeping Chomper's hormones in check has been a challenge for Gianni on one end, he's kept him away from Rhyne. On the other, Gianni can do little to stop Chomper from having his way with Lil, as he's related to her and the teenager has taken full advantage, whisking Lil away to a location unknown to Gianni, sometimes for days at a time. The researchers are curious too and have collared both Lil and Chomper to track their location and figure out what they do once they get there. For now it seems they play fight, forage, and groom together, nothing serious for now. Another curious behavior happening is Ember. Even though her pups now will be born in safety, Ember has been acting strange lately, wandering off at random times a day and returning, she seems fine, but is also collared. But the wandering of Ember, Chomper, and Lil may end up being bad. A jackal has been spotted in the area where the Embers have set up their territory. Jackals are a common sight in the Kalahari, but this one has raised some intense concerns. It was part of a pack of three, and its two comrades had been observed acting funny and now were dead. This jackal is also acting funny, but that is not what has the researchers fearful... The jackal is foaming at the mouth. There is only one explanation for this strange symptom, rabies. It's uncommon in meerkats, but it is decided to trap the jackal, sedate it and euthanize it for the sake of protecting the population. But this has proven easier said than done, the diseased animal may no longer be right of head, but it vanishes from sight. The researchers began to consider relocating the meerkats, but yet this something that they can't do. They only interfere when it is a must, but if they save the Embers then they would have to save other animals, like Lil's old mob and those meerkats are too untrusting. The Embers are foraging when the jackal appears, its busy snapping at a bush that has pricked it. The wind brings the scent to the meerkats and they are wary. Not just for the smell of one of their predators, but also because the jackal's scent is tainted. The meerkats do not know about rabies, but they do know something is wrong with this canine. Rhyne wisely decides to move the group away, a good choice on her part. The only problem is that nobody thinks of Ember. The female finally had her pups and she has wandered off to find the other meerkats. Their main scent trail is leading to the danger zone, but she does not know that. The wind also works against her, bringing her scent to the jackal who stops its assault of the bush. Its reddened eyes quickly focus and the animal charges. Ember stops dead in her tracks, seeing the predator running towards her, foam dripping from its jaws. The meerkat doesn't know this animal is rabid, but the sight of a predator coming for her makes her run. The two animals vanish into the bush as the researchers arrive, a shot rings out...but what has happened? The Embers have returned to the burrow and discovers Ember's pups. Ducky goes below with Lil to feed the little ones while Rhyne, Gianni, and Chomper look for Ember, but there is no sign of her. A while of way, the jackal lays dead. Its reign of terror having been ended. But it has left an uncertain, lasting affect. Ember is in a bolt hole. She sniffs at her tail which the jackal had snapped and one tooth had punctured. It doesn't seem serious but it is what you can't see that is bad. Ember's half chewed off tail brings new concerns. The jackal's bite could've transmitted rabies to her. The researchers gently scoop Ember up when she finally emerges and rush her to a waiting van which will take her back to base for testing. The vet draws blood from what is left of Ember's tail when she arrives at base. Ember would probably do fine with a partial tail, but this rabies test will decide her fate. If it comes back negative, Ember can return to her pups and life as she knows it, but if it's positive, Ember will have to be euthinized and her pups will be left orphan. It will take a few days or so for the results to come in. Until then Ember is stuck in solitude. Ember's two tiny pups: Upton and Remy are unaware of the dire situation facing their mother. They are being watched by Ducky and Lil who will keep them fed and safe. There is one big problem. Ember is starting to get stressed out, she paces the length of her cage, ignoring the toys that the researchers offer. For a meerkat that weighs less than a bag of sugar, too much stress can be fatal. In only two days, Ember begins losing weight and without her pups, her milk is drying up. In order to keep her milk flowing, Ember is hooked up to a suplyy of IV fluids and given a mild sedative to keep her calm. This combination will also help Ember rebuild her strength and limit the stress shess undrr during the remainder of her ordeal. Which isn't long. A day later, Ember's test results come in. Unaware of the thing that could decide their fate, Ember's two pups have been taken care of by Rhyne, one of the few females still able to produce milk. But Rhyne has been greatly distressed since the jackal's attack, it's surprisingly that she has not lost own litter, but she is contemplating on if they should move. Poor Rhyne has no idea what to do. On one handshe has to consider the healthh and safety of Ember's pups. What if Ember turns up? On the other, she has her own unborn pups to think about. With the birth clearly immanant Rhyne must decide today. At base, a groggy Ember is taken to an exam room along with a small group of volunteers to determine her fate. They gather inside, gently placing Ember on the meerkat sized exam table. A cloth covers her eyes to avoid stressing her out with all these people around. Ember can smell them and hear them but the drug has made her too woozy. The small meerkat twitches slightly but is still. The other meerkats seemed able to sense that something is going on. They have smelt Ember's scent on the researchers. Pluto has really been in a frenzy, pacing the length of the enclosure. He smells his daughter but hasn't seen her. This has him confused and Monky is lost, the unfamiliar scent has her on edge. But so is Pluto's odd behavior. Ember's verdict is...negative. But this still has the researchers wary. Even though the tests claims negative, there is the chance she is carrying the illness, though it's not in the open. The best chance is to wait and watch, but the researchers decide it's best to arm the Embers just in case. But upon coming to the Embers burrow, the KMP finds it empty. Rhyne had finally made the choice to move the group out of the potential danger zone. But she has ended up making things difficult for the researchers and for Ember who it has been decided will be allowed back. Searching the Desert The KMP become worried. It been several days and despite all the wandering of the teams, there is no sign of the Embers and no signals from the collars that Rhyne, Lil, and Chomper wear. It's like the other group had simply vanished. After another fruitless day of searching, the researchers gather to decide what to do next. Ember needs to be returned to the wild, but without any sign of the Embers how will she survive? The reminder that they should let these meerkats live how they normally do finally wins over and Ember is released, though she has a special dye mark, instead of black it is orange, this will mark her as a meerkat who needs careful watching. Ember goes straight for the burrow but finds it empty. To her relief it is clear that Rhyne did not abandon her pups, but facing a lonely existence isn't be thrilling. Being that it is winter, Ember has to work harder, especially if she can't locate the group. For now, she has little choice but to stay here and wait out the cold night alone. It's a week later and Ember is adjusting to being alone. And there's somme goos news. The researchers have found the Embers just in time for a very big day. Rhyne has given birth and Ember's twin boys, Upton and Remy are emerging for the first time. If the two pups have missed their mother then they show no sign of it. Lil and Ducky welcome both boys with some tender grooming while the other meerkats work on the burrow. There is one problem, Ember refuses to let the researchers anywhere near her. She knows the last time was painful and scary and she had been taken from her group and pups, in a ways she is much like the wild meerkats not tracked. Even though they had been trying to help her, Ember does not see it that way and her trust in them has suffered. With no pups and her milk having dried up, Ember is ready to mate again. Winter is the best time for mating and it isn't long before a rover shows up. It's Sundance Kid, an ex Baobab male. He makes his intentions clear, but Ember is no push over, instead of giving up and moving on, Sundance Kid stays with Ember, even if she's not interested yet in mating, it would be safer if she has somebody watching out for her. But it turns out that Ember is close to the main group. Seeing the Embers, Sundance Kid beats a hasty retreat. Ember recognizes them and tries to approaching, but she is downwind so her scent can't reach them, with Rhyne's new pups, the group is edgey and launch a war dance, Ember finds herself being chased by her own family, but the time the wind shifts and the group realizes their error, Ember is long gone. Ember is depressed as she follows the trail left by Sundance Kid. She had become an outsider due to the humans, her pups most likely did not miss her, provided they were still alive. Ember decides right then that she won't trust humans that easily. Some humans, like the camera people are alright, but the researchers...not a chance. Sundance Kid is foraging when Ember finally catches up to him. If the Embers will no longer have her, then Ember will just have to try again to create a group. Perhaps this rover will be a suitable mate. Ember hesitates before she grooms Sundance Kid lightly, the rover pauses for a moment, uncertain then returns the grooming. For right now they will forage together then focus on mating later, if they breed too soon then their pups might come when it's still dry. As night falls, Sundance Kid and Ember are settling in at Ember's burrow. They groom, scent mark and play, but that's about to be interrupted by some unexpected visitors. Ember's three grown children had searched for their mother since she was accidentally chased off. Sundance Kid does not know the connection and he's quick to stand his ground against the three meerkats. Despite their attempt to see their mom, Sundance Kid refuses to let them take Ember and the three give up. Ember watches them go with sad eyes but knows that, painful as it is, it is suitable for them to go. They need an established group to help them finish growing. Ember is old enough to be able to handle the process needing for a new mob. She has decided to stay with Sundance Kid and see where the future leads them. The problem with starting a new mob is both numbers, but also the need for suitable land. Ember and Sundance Kid have been looking for a good place to start a potential new mob, but so far...there is no luck. The two meerkats soon come across a burrow. It seems good, but Ember quickly detects the smell of meerkat. Though faint, it is still obviously there. Sundance Kid doesn't seem to mind but Ember wants to be certain that the group won't return. The two move on, though scent marks are left, just in case. The two meerkats divide their time between foraging and keeping watch. But soon they bump into another group. This isn't the owners of the burrow, they are trespassing on the land of their rivals. The group, called the Cattycalls, is one of the signs that LAST Seen doesn't always mean so. The dominant female of the group is Calvinia, one of the oldest daughters of former dominant female of the Lazuli Young. She was evicted in February 2010 and considered Last Seen, but that is clearly false. It's unknown what happened between that time and now, but Calvinia is currently in charge of her own mob, with some of her relatives from the Lazuli now her followers; Mayer, Lust, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, and Gluttony. Sundance Kid sees this as an opportunity. Wrath, Envy, and Greed are related to the females, so this means that he could become dominant male. If Ember joins, well that changes the playing field because both Lazuli males could mate with her. The two meerkats are uncertain, but decide to try it. A goshawk ends up ruining their slow approach and the two meerkats find themselves being scrunched up with the Lazuli meerkats in a bolt hole. This could be dangerous as the eight meerkats could try to kill them, but when the hawk passes, there is not harm done. Only curious sniffing. The three Lazuli boys are interested in Ember, but give Sundance Kid dark looks. Calvinia is interested in Sundance Kid but is uncertain of the odd short-tailed meerkat with him. Ember merely rolls on her back in submission and Sundance Kid copies her. Sensing that they won't be a threat, Calvinia accepts both of them. One Choice Sundance Kid and Ember have settled into their new mob and the Lazuli meerkats seem to have calmed down around them. Calvinia is relieved that she doesn't have to worry about Ember being a potential threat...because she has her own rivals in the form of the other Lazuli females. Sundance Kid would be good at helping her cement her status, but he is loyal to Ember. The KMP have been closely monitoring the group, checking to make sure that Ember still didn't have any signs of rabies. She seems in the clear, but yet the researchers still are worried that the virus is present and finally, they decide that Ember must be permanently removed, it is heart-breaking to remove a wild animal from her home, but this could end up saving the Cattycalls and other meerkats. When Ember is removed, Sundance Kid is at a loss and wanders as if in a daze, but soon it sets in his mind that his pretty little fireball is gone. With Ember gone, the former Baobab must decide what to do now. Calvinia could sure use him as she has been unable to produce a litter since the Cattycalls were formed. Though she is bigger and older, Mayer, Lust, Sloth, and Gluttony could try taking her position, especially if they constantly are producing litters. Even though none of the females are pregnant, Calvinia wants to make sure they don't, not before she does. Sundance Kid finally decides to give dominance a try. Calvinia may not be Ember, but at least he had a good time with her before he lost her. It seems that Ember's legacy is not going to die off just yet. Greed decides to try some roving and after a failed roving at the Moomins who had recently moved into their area, he has stumbled upon the Embers. In a twist of faith, Chomper is challenging Gianni for the role of dominant male, it's a curious thing given how young Chomper is, but he wants to prove himself. Rhyne is not paying attention to the boys and is foraging with the other meerkats. It does not take Greed long to spot two potential dates in the form of Lil and Ducky. The results end up narrowing down as another rover lures Lil away, Chomper and Gianni quickly focus on driving him off which leaves Ducky open. Ducky is curious, but...she smells something on this rover. A faint scent of her mother. Since Ember was taken, the young female has missed her mother terribly. The faint scent of Ember is enough to give her some comfort, though if she wonders how it is that Greed has her mother's scent on his fur then she pays it no mind. The truth is that Greed had managed to mate with Ember before she was removed. Mayer had managed to have a litter, although the pups never emerged. But Ember was left behind to babysit them and, with Sundance Kid distracted, Greed snuck back to the burrow.\ It turns out the rogue mating was a success because Ember is pregnant. Provided that everything is good, Ember will raise them in captivity and if she lasts a year with no signs of the rabid disease, then she'll be released with the Goobers. Petrie is at the Embers burrow, watching both litters. He uses a stick to keep his two brothers entertained while he often goes belowground to check on Rhyne's pups. Being a male he can't do much for them, but he is a good babysitter. Petrie is looking out for any signs of the group returning when he sees his sister approaching. The smell of a rover has his shocked as he never thought that Ducky would do such a thing. But there is little to be done except for hiding the trace of rover on his sisters' fur. But the next day, both Chomper and Petrie head out. They are now old enough to try roving, this is a good way for Chomper to sharpen his skills so that he may finally beat Gianni. The Cattycalls are not the group that they find however, though it would be nice to get some revenge, but it's the Moomins. The Moomins have went through some changes since Grumpy had died. The group had seen the brief reigns of three females; first Hemulen, then Bubble Toes, and Elian, and now it is Iloe who is in charge. Unfortunately, Iloe will not be on the list for roving because dominant male Muka is mate guarding her, but there is two females who are likely candidates. Cash and Lydia. Petrie runs off with Cash while Chomper just sits back and watches. He isntt content with a subordinate. Lydia is nice, but Iloe is quite an attractive with her bluish-ginger colored coat. But Muka is not the only huge male in the group, there is Muka's five companions who are equally are just as large and they are quite defensive. Muka is focused on keep Iloe away from them, especially his two older brothers. For Chomper to get near Iloe...it's going to require some work and perhaps some fate. It turns out that Lydia also isn't an easy prize. The oldest male, Fly, has grown fond of her and even fathered a litter before the six males finally established dominance. Those four pups are now teenagers and playfight with their cousin Lottie. A tricky position for such a young rover. Chomper would have better luck with the Cattycalls, but he is not a meerkat who wants to give in, not when Petrie has already gotten lucky. He knows that when you're young, you have to be an opportunist. Muka must get hungry sometimes and Chomper knows that females tend to dislike beimg mate guarded after awhile. Muka and Iloe suddenly are on edge, one of the males has spotted a group of meerkats in the distance. Chomper may find himself in a middle of a battle which is not exactly the best time He must decide what to do. Flee or fight for the Moomins to earn Muka's respect and Iiole's affections. Chomper moves into the Moomins, unnoticed by all as their focus is on the rival gang. Iloe and Muka lead a war-dance. The wild group watches uncertain and decide to retreat for now and the Moomins draw to a halt. Muka eyes Chomper, but doesn't attack him. He sniffs at him then hip-slams him and goes back to his mate's side. Two of the younger males; Arty and Sheldon decide that Chomper can be good for dominance practice. Iloe watches Chomper, her expression hard to read, but she focuses on disciplining Lydia who made an error. It looks like Chomper will need to find his own way up the Moomins' social ladder. Cash and Petrie return from their tryst, but while Cash rejoins the group...to get a reprimand from Iloe, Petrie is chased off. For Muka, one male is enough, two males it simply too many. Petrie knows Chomper is lost to him and thus the young male leaves, his brother is on his own for now. Settling Down Since her brothers had left, Ducky has been looking out for them, wondering if they would be lost to her as well. She brightens when she spies Petrie returning, but it dims when she realizes that he's alone. Chomper must had faced some misfortune, Petrie can't explain to her what really happening and now to two siblings cuddle up. Ryne comes over reliziing the loss, as do Ember's two younger sons Upton and Remy. Category:Pluto Saga